1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit and method for fetching descriptors used in direct memory access data transfers.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Traditionally, computer systems include subsystems which interface to one another. Communication may include data transfers between memory and an input/output (I/O) device. Data transfers may occur in several ways. For example, in programmed I/O type transfers, all data transfers between memory and I/O devices are completely controlled by the central processing unit (CPU), or more precisely, by a program executed by the CPU. In interrupt I/O type data transfers, all data transfers between memory and I/O devices are initiated by the I/O device through interrupts. In response to I/O interrupts, the CPU suspends whatever it is currently doing and attends to the needs of the I/O device.
A third type of data transfer is known as direct memory access (DMA) data transfer. DMA is a specialized process that transfers data between memory and an I/O device via a direct memory access controller (DMAC), while the CPU continues with other tasks. In other words, all data transfers between memory and the I/O device is accomplished without involving the CPU. The DMA approach speeds overall system speed and generally provides a more efficient way of moving data between the memory and the I/O device.
In DMA transfers, the CPU generates descriptors used by the DMA controllers for transferring data between memory and I/O devices. Descriptors are, in essence, commands to the DMA controllers to transfer data to and from memory. DMA descriptors typically contain fields that identify memory location where data is to be transferred, the number of bits at that memory location to be transferred, and a pointer to a subsequent DMA descriptor. The descriptors are generated by the CPU executing software and temporarily stored in memory. Prior to data transfer, the DMA controllers must retrieve the descriptors from memory. Upon receipt descriptors, DMA controllers initiate data transfer in accordance thereto.